Saturn O
The Saturn O is a new-based tyrants than can only be origin by the Omega virus. This tyrant only appears one time in Resident Evil : Final Hour and Barry Burton confronts him when Jill is weakenned. Origins The most notificied type of this tyrant was only on the Spencer's complex in the Tricell labs by an accident. The Omega virus can give the gift of unmortality, but so they can get crazy when the host cannot support more it and finally, it consumes him and the virus takes control of him. The effects are stronger and uncontrollable that could acelerate the enzymes and grow certain parts of the body. Afortunatelly, this virus have a weak but it not guarantees the life of the host. The only way to fight with it is freezing it. The virus cannot support this only element and finally, he gets broken. Anti-B.O.W. Instructions After days of creation, the Saturn have﻿ killed a few of scientist in the secret lab. So Tricell, sent instructions to brave this monster in a box. The next note said: Atention! To whom it may concern: We have created the sample of the experimental Omega T-virus encharged by us dear Sr. Spencer. But, after months of creation, a deadhead octopus animal have enterred at the instalations for the sewers and acidentally he have make contact with a fallen sample. He have not supported the virus and of course, he have mutated by the effects of the virus. Some employeers have died in the incident and the octopus still alive, but afortunatelly, Tricell have experience this and we have created a species of weapon called Tri-Freezer. It results that the virus have a weakness that is the freezing. We have experiment on crockroach and he haven't supported it and he transformed a giant size. But he freeze him and he died. After them, we discovered in the crockroach that the virus cells have completelly dead. So we have sent this box with the Tri-Freezer and a type of antidote that have a key name : NATAZ. It only can active with the power of the EVAY substance that we have sent years ago. Now you will be know the reason why. Once they are combinated, both together can cure every employeer that could be infected by the T or Omega virus. We hope that you and the Sr. Spencer now still alive. Thanks for the reading and we will be sent the S.O.L.O team if you not respond yet. Note : The Freezer only can be filled with the EVAY rounds that we have here. The Frezeer throw his power depending the amount of EVAY: 1 liter equals to 15 rounds 2 liter equals to 30 rounds 2.5 liter equals to 37.5 rounds Through these recomendations we hope that you can fill well the weapon. '' ''Tricell Farmaceutical Company Trivia *The Saturn O tyrant was inspired ﻿in Neptune shark from Resident Evil 1 and Outbreak File 2. So the unic similitary of both is that they are sea animals. *The medical note is based on the note that appears on Resident Evil 1 to create the V-JOLT. *The virus Omega and G-virus are not equal because they have diferents propierties, but both have the efect that the host have tentacles. *The virus Omega is a prototype of the virus of eternal life that Spencer tells about in Resident Evil 5. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ play in forever 05:51, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Category:Tyrant Category:B.O.W. Category:Creatures